Detergent compositions are currently being used in many cleaning applications including cleaning of hard and soft surfaces e.g. textile, and many other applications in household and industrial use.
U.S. patent application 2002/0111287 A1 discloses a method of providing a detergent composition comprising hydrophilic silicate-containing particles. However, it has been found that these kinds of detergent compositions are not always sufficiently stable and may be liable to precipitation over time which of course is detrimental to the cleaning effect.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a stable and preferably highly concentrated aqueous detergent dispersion that can be used in the above mentioned applications. It would also be desirable to provide a convenient and inexpensive method of producing such dispersion.